Chaos Legion Unforseen Fates
by Finalfaw
Summary: Those who do not protect will seek to destroy, Seig is on the hunt for one of these men
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

Chaos Legion : Unforseen fates

Authors notes: i have a good feeling about this one, i have alot of ideas for this including some legions i have been working on, including upgraded forms of the already known ones and concepts that may or may not work, anyhow, i dont own chaos legion blah blah blah you know it already.

Chapter 1: The Hunt

Seth Ran through the streets, gasping for breath, trying to focus on two things, getting away from the man and not tripping over, he twisted and turned quickly throughout the alleys and backstreets, after a mistaken rushed turn, he halted seeing a wall too high to climb, looking desperatly he found no escape he turned as the man turned into the alley.

"think you can get away?" the man laughed his voice sounded as though it would be pleasant if not so cruel.

Seth moaned softly, but gathered himself and stuck his hand out, as he does so a small creature with a bright flaming tail and four tentacles floating above the ground appeared infront of him.

The man chuckled softly "Arrogance? and such little development, tsk,tsk, the knights are weak these days"  
he turns and waves his hand a much larger creature emerges armoured and holding a broadsword "Conviction,  
take what little you can and gather his crests, if he has any more than this weakling"

as the man walks away the screams of Seth are heard by nobody but the man, smirking to himself

Seig wandered through the crowds of people, unnoticed by them, and sat at a nearby cafe.

"What news?" he asked the man in the suit suddenly across from him

the man is thin and neatly dressed like a clerk, he sipped from his coffe cup and folded his paper "same as usal, creature attacks, world is getting slowly back to normal, you know.." he leaned forward and clasped his hands together "The knights have never thanked you properly for your help in disposing Delacroix and Azrail, and yet you stay with them" he raised an eyebrow.

Seig leaned back in his chair "Falon i have already told you i made an oath, why do you question my alligence when you work for the same people? and dont give me that "admin" crap, you hold a crest

Falon laughed "yes i do, but it is only a minor one, anyway im here on buisness" he flung a folder down "we think we know what he is after"

Seig picked up the folder "you call a class 6 Blasphemy minor?" he picked up the folder and opened it scanning through a few lines "what is the Greed gem?" he questioned "iv never heard of that one?"

Falon smiled knowingly "there are alot of objects you do not know about, the knights keep them safe and hidden so the wrong people dont find them easy, the gem is a powerful forbidden object, as you know, as a knights power rises so does his Legions, also the Legions number increases, as you yourself know, files indicate your Guilt legion has 6 legionaires, the limit. Anyway all crests were given limiters at the beginning when the gods gave them to us, allowing only a certain number of the creatures we call Legions to materilize to any one person, it was a failsafe to ensure that no one man can raise any army of Legion's to do his bidding, however one Knight somehow, with otherworldly help we suspect, created the Greed gem, the gem allows the limiter to be broken,  
and allows the user to summon hundreds at one time"

Seig looked shocked "but i see a problem with this already, to most Knights summoning 3 low class Legions is an effort summoning hundreds at one time would be very exhausting maybe even fatal"

Falon looked troubled "there lies the next problem, there were four Knights capable of using the gem, one is you, the other was Delacroix and the other two are the high lord and him" he sipped more coffee "thankfully Delacroix never learned of the gem, or our problems might has been worse, read on its not just the gem he may be after"

Seig kept reading and stopped "wait whats this the Glory?" he kept reading "he is after alot of items i have never heard of"

Falon simply nodded "we think he is after the glory as it allows him to use more than one Legion at a time, imagine that summoning Guilt and Malice at the same time slashing at any close by enemy while a legion of Malice to snipe the far off ones"

Seig looked at his gauntlet the crests attached gleaming under its surface sealed until his death "where is he, if the list of items keeps going like this he will have an invincible army that far outdoes anything we can do"

Falon leaned over and handed Seig a map "first thing first, you must head to the Sealed church, its a trail, not to test your worthiness of course we know you are capable of handleing this, the trial is more of a test of the right to weild what is within the church"

Seig cracked his knuckles "and that would be?"

Falon tapped his nose "something we figure you could do with for this, call it an 'early bonus' for all the hard work you are going to be doing"

he stood up and walked away, Seig stood up looking at the map muttering "finland oh joy"

Authors notes: chapter one done :) i have placed this in the real world just for convienance, and you will discover more hidden things next chapter, until then buh-bye, oh btw no negatives in the commenting, constructive critisism and nice stuff only! 


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Bells Call The Meet

Chapter 2: Silent Bells call the meeting

Seig perched down on the steps leading to the cave, the 'church' was'nt really a church it was a holy cave people came to pray,  
but after a few years monsters ripped through and made the cave their home.

Seig clicked up the steps and entered the cave, he saw familiar shapes, Balors, alot of Balors, as they started unfolding en masse,  
Seig smirked and thought to himself 'overgrown spiders, no problem these days' and he charged only bringing out two Guilt companions.

Mentally commanding the Legions to flow with his movements and he flipped up and slashed across the first few Balors as his Legions criss-crossed slashing through the Arachnid-like creatures like they were vapor in the air, as he landed, Seig stabbed outward and the other four Legions slashed out around him for a moment clearing his path, he passed through the archway ahead after annhilating the Balor, he dismissed his Guilt's and cracked his neck, looking at the main chamber "so Falon gave me two jobs, get whatever is here and clearing out a nest, i wish i got paid by the monster i would be rich, knowing Balors they hang about with Badbh for two reasons, protection from enemies, and if they get hungry, their sheer numbers can overwhelm one or two" he strode in sword held ready and stood looking around and seeing platforms above him. sure enough Badbh came out from behind the pillars towards him.

"thats it guys gather round, come to Seig" he muttered jokingly but as he raised his sword , the Badbh backed off some even cowering and turning, some even started trying to clamber up the walls "this is just stupid but..." he sighed "it isnt me, the must be something alot bigger behind me" he turned to face his opponent and backed off shocked. Now he knew why they backed off so quickly..

Seig in his entire time as a Knight, had never seen a Badbh this big, Badbhs were cannibalistic so this one must have got through at least 20 in a single meal, it was staring down at him, he guessed it had never seen such a bite-sized meal in its life.

"now my work is cut out for me, thanks Falon, you dick, you knew this thing was here" as its massive fist came crashing down Seig leapt up just as it took half the ground he was just standing on with it.

Landing fast and charging up its arm he just reached the head as it turned and plunged his sword into its muzzle, leading it to roar in pain as he took it out and slashed and stabbed.

"This is getting me nowhere i need something to drill in the messege" with that he leapt up and summoned all 6 Flawed Legion and sent them to drill into the massive Badbhs head and finnally reaching its brain sending it crashing down to dissolve and fade as though it was never there.

Seig puffed and knowing he was safe leaned over standing up as he hears a soft clapping noise, looking over he saw Falon clapping "took you longer than expected but nonetheless you did it well" he walked in slow long strides towards Seig.

Seig stood up and dissmissed the Flawed "nice of you to warm me about the Badbh, the worlds BIGGEST badbh!" he said angrly

Falon smiled "stop complaining you needed the workout, trust me going after him, you will need to be alot quicker, also we have a new problem"

Seig walked towards Falon "which is?"

Falon puffed "well... he has a few Penance shards"

Seig stood shocked "which ones?"

Falon pointed "not that one"

Seig glance over and saw a Crystal shard rise out of the centre of the chamber and picked it up the glyphs on it said 'flawed'  
"its so small, i figured things like this would be, well bigger"

As Seig inserted the crystal into his gauntlet the Flawed crest shined and a bolt flew out summoning a Flawed legion, suddenly it began changing, its arms split and and another set of claws grew from the arms, it became longer and sleeker it buzzed with bolts of pure lightning the legs fused into a tail and the flame grew bigger.

Seig stood in awe "it looks.. well deadlier and faster, is this what the shards do?"

Falon sighed "you forgot what the penance shards do? they unlock all the potential of a legion, basiclly evolving it into its ultimate form, the name changes too, these are not Flawed Legion anymore, they are Envy Legion"

Seig unsummoned his new improved "envy" and asked "right now where is he?"

Authors notes: chapter done, well i have introduced you all to the penance shards, each of the original Legions has a 'upgrade' so to speak and each one has a newer look and name, my idea for each name is something realated or opposite of the name, such as Flawed becoming envy as those who feel they have flaws get envious of those deemed perfect, next time you will meet the upgrade, 'Heresy'  
try and guess which one that is :P 


End file.
